Crossroads
by Platinum-Daylight
Summary: Ash fights for a choice to make, and Dawn suffers the consequences. What exactly is it like to be stuck between a crossroad? CavalierShipping, AdvancedShipping, and Pokeshipping.


_**If only Ash didn't create crossroads for himself. Or maybe it was me who let a big part of my life slip through my fingers. Either way we both did hurt the one we loved, even when we only meant well.**_

_Don't wanna choose no, don't wanna lie, just tryna be truthful. I'm meant for the both of you. Stuck at a crossroad, don't know which way to go, torn between two hearts. Don't know who to choose. Its driving me crazy can someone please save me. Stuck at a cross road. Don't wanna choose no, so hard to choose. Stuck at a crossroad. Don't know which way to go. I'm Caught in the middle looking for answers._

This had nothing to do with me. That was until Ash dragged me into it of course. He's my best guy friend so I _had_ to help him. I was mad at him though, I don't like people who are unfaithful but honestly he wasn't _cheating_ or anything.

How this all started, I don't know. All I know is that Ash was with Misty first and my best friend just happened to come in the picture. It's not like she butted in though. I did get to meet Misty and we did talk a few times though. She's very mature and friendly with a few anger management issues.

Misty had too much pride and dignity to get herself stuck in a war over Ash. She knew better then to fight over a boy. Misty told me she wasn't going to go through something so stupid as a "love triangle" so naturally, she left Ash.

I admired the girl. She did things so simply without shedding a tear, but even so Ash wasn't about to give up on Misty. I was just an innocent bystander in this whole mess at the moment and I hoped it would stay like that. That all changed when Ash called me over to his house that night.

Arceus, Ash looked like a wreck when I came over. This was beyond sad. I mean over a girl? Two girls, I mean.

Ash looked seriously pitiful begging me for help. I wasn't going to be cold and leave him with nothing to go on with though. I had something to tell him anyways and I thought it could help.

"Please, Dawn, I promise you that you're not going to get in the middle of this I just need some answers!" Ash begged, the boy was on his knees for Arceus sake!

I stared at Ash silently saying nothing. I crossed my arms in disapproval and listened to him plea. He only meant well, he didn't mean for this to happen. Though that _is_ what they all say but this was Ash, maybe he's not supposed to be any different from anyone else but unlike other unfaithful men, Ash meant everything he said.

"I just don't want to make a mistake..." Ash whispered hoarsely looking at the ground.

"Fine." I sighed.

Ash looked up at me, his eyes shined in tears that were about to fall, "What should I do?" he asked.

"Choose the one who loves you just as much as you love them." I said simply.

"That's the problem" Ash stated, "Neither of their feelings are higher than the other"

"You know Ash, when you love someone you want them to be happy right?"

"Right..."

"Then set them free. Un-cage them from this love triangle." I said, "you can either choose one and let the other one suffer or choose neither and let time do the healing"

Ash nodded.

"Although..."

Ash raised his eyebrow.

"If you insist on choosing then think of it this way, Misty left you. So what does that tell you?"

Ash stood up, "Dawn, I don't wanna give up on Misty, but I'm just torn between the both of them!"

"Well, obviously she's given up on you." The cold truth slips from my lips.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't really have two choices."

I turned my back towards his and made my exit out of his home. I opened the door and left, little did I know I was about to get caught in the middle.

* * *

><p>I flew back on Togekiss to Twinleaf Town and entered my home.<p>

"Hey, Dawn!" greeted Mom.

"Hey." I replied back walking to my room.

"Um...am I like invisible or something?"

I turned around.

A male brunette appeared from behind mom.

"Gary." I scoffed.

He chuckled, "Surprise!"

I walked up to him and punched him playfully on the arm.

My mom giggled at the sight of both of us.

"Why didn't you tell me Gary was coming over?" I asked her.

"Well I figured it'd be normal by now!" She said.

"Yeah." Gary butted in.

"Oh yeah, Gary's sleeping over tonight" Mom announced.

"WHAT. Mom!"

"Come on relax Dawnie, we ARE gonna have to sleep together when we get married." Gary winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "As if someone like _you_ can get married" I joked.

Mom also rolled her eyes, "Gary doesn't have a place to stay since he has a family reunion at his house and all the rooms including his are taken."

"So, Professor Oak trusts him to sleep over at his girlfriends house?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. Professor Oak trusts him to sleep over at MY house" Mom said, "I know how you kids are, but as long as you sleep in the bedrooms of my home you two are NOT gonna get it on anytime soon."

"Bummer." Gary said.

I elbowed him in his stomach, "Gary!"

Gary bent over in pain.

Mom laughed, "Kids."

"I was kidding" Gary said trying to regain his consciousness.

"Now you kids get to bed, it's getting late" Mom pointed out.

"Okay" I pulled Gary with me upstairs, "Aw suck it up Gary it doesn't even hurt at all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

I got an unexpected call from May a little bit too early in the morning, it was one a.m and if there isn't a good reason for her to call I will seriously get pissed off. I answered my poke-gear and yawned.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" May screamed.

That sure woke me up.

"You completely ruined EVERYTHING Dawn how could you!" she cried.

"Calm down May, what happened?" I asked unaware of how devastated she was.

"You knew I was in love with Ash!"

"Uh huh..." I blunted.

"He told me you gave him some advice and so he chose Misty!"

This must be some kind of mistake. The whole time I meant for Ash to choose May. Everything I've said hinted towards her so...

"I thought you were my best friend! How could you do this to me!" May yelled.

_What have I done..._I thought.

"Aren't you going to say something!" May exclaimed.

"May, there must be some kind of mistake." I tried to tell her.

"YOU are the mistake here Dawn, you should have stayed out of this you selfish bitch!"

Okay now she just crossed the line.

"First of all, Ash was the one who came to ME so get your facts straight before you start screaming at me one a.m in the morning! Second of all, it's not my fucking fault Ash can't read hints, you don't even know what I intended to do so shut the hell up. THIRD OF ALL you shouldn't be whining over some boy in the first place. Suck it up and move on!"

Gary groaned and put his pillow over his ear, "Could you please continue your conversation with your so called friend tomorrow? I can hear everything you're saying and I don't even want to!"

I cover my hand on the poke-gear speaker and turned to Gary, "Shut up!"

"Dawn, you are the most inconsiderate person I've ever met! How would you feel if Gary chose some fucking _whore_ over you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Gary isn't even a part of this. And you have no right to call Misty a whore when you're the one who can't keep your hands off someone else's man." I shot back.

"Oh, so you're taking _her_ side?"

"I'm not on Misty's side!" I yelled, "I was the one trying to get Ash to choose **you **anyways! You don't understand!"

"Yes I do understand Dawn. I understand completely" May's tone chilled down, "You are nothing but a backstabber and fake friend."

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS MAY'S PROBLEM**_.

This was not like the May I know. Sure maybe she was hurt but this was seriously out of line. Did being in love with Ash effect her so much that she became this way? Maybe she was just angry...yeah. This is how most people would be if they're angry I mean me, Dawn Hikari Belitz. Cursing my lungs out, but that wasn't the point. I need to really talk to May instead of being angry at her.

"May, this is ridiculous. I don't want to lose you over a boy that _I'm_ not even fighting for. Please listen to me" My voice shook as I spoke.

"No, you don't understa-"

"No May, YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand. You're my best friend, so I tried to get Ash to make the right decision, and maybe he did." I hung up the poke-gear and laid my head down bawling out tears.

A warm heavy presence laid next to me on the bed, caressing my hair.

"Hey, Dawn, you okay?" The sound of his voice concerned and serious.

No reply from me aside from the sniffling of tears.

"Baby, come lay your head on my shoulder."

His tender voice spoke to me like a sweet command. I got up and laid my forehead on his shoulder. Small hiccups upped from my throat as I cried.

Gary stroked my hair moving his hand down my hip, hugging me close, "There, there" he started patting my back.

I sighed and looked up at him in his eyes, "I lost May, Gary."

"Tell me how it all started."

I exhaled, looking up at the roof. My gaze went back to Gary. "Well, the short of it? Ash is an indecisive ass, and he broke May's heart. Which I'm being accused of making him do. Which makes no sense since I intended on him to choose May in the first place."

Gary hugged one of his arms around my waist and stoke my hair again with the other, "I think that we should go talk to Ash about this. Get a better understanding of Ash's choice. He picked Misty, right?"

I nodded and then closed my eyes as he sat there comforting me.

* * *

><p>I found myself waking up in his arms the next morning, also followed by the unpleasant screams of my mom.<p>

"YOU TWO HAVE BETTER USED A CONDOM!" Mom shouted.

"Gah!" I fell off the bed, "Mom it's not what you think!" My head bolted from my blankets as I shook my hands "We-"

Laughter that came from my mom interrupted me, "I'm just playing with you, Dawn! I know you two didn't do anything!"

I sweatdropped, "Are you serious..."

"Yeah, if we did, Dawn would be completely undressed" Commented Gary.

I threw a pillow at him, "STOP JOKING AROUND, GARY THAT'S NOT FUNNY"

A chuckle was heard from mom, "Breakfast is ready." Mom said leaving the room.

Gary laughed, "Come on, Dawn. Loosen up."

"Grr..."

How could mom possibly approve of this?

"Let's go" Gary said pulling my arms going downstairs.

We ate breakfast, got dressed, and planned out what we'd do when we went to Ash's house.

"Alright Dawn let's go!" Gary took out a poke-ball and send out an Orange dragon and got on its back.

"You have a Charizard?" I looked up at it in an awe.

"Its Ashy-boys Charizard. He doesn't use it no more. Any pokemon he dumps at my gramps lab is mine. Sometimes Ash checks up on them though." Gary said.

"Seems legit." I laughed.

"Come on" Gary said holding his hand out.

"Really?" I gave him my best "Are you kidding me" look.

"Really" Gary smirked.

I grabbed his hand and held onto him as we took flight.

We dashed through the clouds from Sinnoh to Johto and there was Hoenn.

"Hey, Gary,"

"Hm?"

"Can we stop by Petalberg?"

Gary nodded and commanded Charizard, I found myself being thrown down the Hoenn reigon, holding on to Gary tightly. I shut my eyes closed and got ready for the worst. In seconds we landed in Petalberg City at May's house. I knocked on the door, practically banging it.

"Hello." Greeted Caroline.

"Hey." I forced a smile.

"Oh!" Caroline smiled as well, "I'll go-"

"Don't tell her its me okay?" I said.

"Okay?" Caroline looked at my puzzled and let me in, "May, someone's here for you."

A few steps were heard coming downstairs. The door was widened and we stood there face to face.

"It's you." She grumbled.

"May, I want to get a few things straight-"

"Save it." May cut me off, "I'm in no mood for bullshit."

"Please don't hate me for Ash's choice!" I yelled.

"It's your fault." May said plainly.

"You really don't understand what I really intended to do. I just-"

"Dawn I really-"

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH! I have something important to say!" I shouted, May finally pauses giving me a chance to speak, "Yes May, I did give him advice and it IS the reason for his decision but I meant for Ash to choose you! May you know you're better than this." My voice dropped low in hopelessness.

"Better than what?" May asked- more liked stated, purposely replying to only half of my argument.

I mentally groaned and continued, "Last time I checked you cared about Pokemon and Contests, not boys!"

"If you knew what it's like to be in love you would understand."

I was taken aback by those words. Maybe it really was love that made her this way. I'm still hoping that all of this was out of anger and blindness even though I feel that this is unreasonable.

"If you were really my best friend you would understand." I simply said.

I turned away shutting my eyes tight. This took on a whole new meaning of fighting for something that wasn't even yours. I slipped away our friendship, too tired to play with someone who changed due to being "in love"

"Come on, Gary, its not worth it anymore."

Gary followed behind, we jumped on the back of Charizard after it being called out. I looked back at May. She shut the door on me hard as we met eye to eye.

* * *

><p>It took a while for us to get to Ash's house in Kanto. I knocked on the door and it opened. It was Ash. I was gonna skip the greetings and barge into his house but Ash smiled at me and greeted me in a friendly way.<p>

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash beamed.

"Hi..."

"You brought Gary over too?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I replied, "Can we come in?"

"Sure!" Ash beamed widening the door.

We entered his house standing near the couches.

"Thanks for everything, Dawn, I made the right decision."

"Well that's not the decision I meant for you to make" I stated rudely.

Ash frowned, "The point of asking you for advice was to see your point of view and to follow it."

"Well you did the exact opposite!" I yelled.

"Dawn, that was my problem not yours" Ash said calmly.

"Then why did you ask me for advice!" I shouted

"I needed help and I told you I made the right decision!" He shot back.

"Well because of you I lost my best friend, Ash! You broke her heart and you broke our friendship!" I was practically blaming him. That was the complete truth, anyways.

"So this is my fault." Ash stated.

"If the shoe fits." I took a step towards him and got up close to his face.

Gary got in between us and pushed me away from him, "Easy, Dawn."

"You know what? I already made my choice." Ash said, "May should have been the one to say something instead of waiting on someone like their going to come around anytime soon!"

"You heartless son of a bitch!" I screamed taking one step forward, clenching my fist.

Gary held me back and pulled me into him caging me in his embrace, "Dawn, calm down!" You know, maybe bringing Gary was a bad idea after all, since he's the only thing keeping me from rearranging Ash's god damn face.

"Dawn, I'm sorry about whatever happened between you and May. But I realized Misty really was the right decision."

And here with go again with the "Right decision" bullshit. He just kept repeating it and I swear if I keep hearing that, I would lose it.

"Well, "the right decision" was pretty selfish." I grumbled loudly.

"Dawn, maybe _you're_ the one being selfish here. You're being angry about my happiness because you're the one who's suffering/" Ash's voice deepens in anger.

_Tch. Well you aren't too happy now, huh?_

"May is, too." Ash admitted, "She's throwing everything away because of me."

"Because it's you're fault!" I screamed.

Ash had remained calm and loosened his anger by lowering his tone.

He sighed, "You know, it took me a while to get Misty back. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for what you said. I don't want her to give up on me, because I never gave up on her. I also thought about the history we had together, I mean, I even kept that little fishing lure she gave me from a long time ago."

I nodded. I remembered that. Ash's smile was as bright as a day when he took it out. Misty was an adorable mini-sized lure.

"I had the courage to chase after her and maybe you regret ever helping me, but I'm really thankful. At least accept that." Ash pauses after this.

I was about to retort back but I decided to take my time to listen to him, I don't want to repeat what happened with May. I can't lose him, too.

"Okay." I simply replied.

Once Gary saw I was calm, he let me go, then we left.

We said nothing for a while as Charizard split clouds apart with it's wings. I let everything go all too fast and way too easy. I felt the emotion of anger replacing the tears that were about to pour.

"Hey, Dawn."

"Hm?" I looked at Gary.

"I want to let you know that I'm not gonna be like Ash, I'll never, ever have to go through crossroads because you're the only girl for me" Gary looked deep into my eyes sincerely.

I smiled, "We'll see."

Gary leaned in closer, he caressed my face as he pressed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. He'll go through crossroads alright, but I'll be the one crossing which ever path he decides to take. Hopefully, we won't lose anything or anyone if we walk down a risky direction.

_Crossroads. Each path benefits different things but neither of them benefits a person completely. Both have bumps on the road as well as a crazy adventure. You'll end up in different places but you'll learn new things. Nothing is "meant to be" when you get to the end, you come out a better person either way. The paths you take can hurt a lot more then the people you leave on the other side of the crossroad._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well, this was based off a song called Crossroads by the Unknown. And, like, this was uploaded a year ago but today's September 14th, 2013. I just decided to come back and edit this hoping that this piece of crap would look like all my current works. If you've read "Wrtten Destinies" or "Ice King" you'll see an improvement from this one-shot to those stories. Like, damn I found so many mistakes up in this bitch that I was practically cringing at my work. But I'm keeping this up here because this was what I originally wanted and, so. Yeah. Hope I kept Gary in character. And, as for Dawn. I think she's in character enough, cause she's 16 in this fic and not a ten year old goody-two-shoes.


End file.
